A Hard Awards Night
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Sonny has to decide whether to make a deal with the devil to get Tawni what she so desperately wants or let her friend down... implied Chad/Sonny...
1. A Hard Awards Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't, and never will, own Sonny With A Chance. Sad…

Sonny entered the Prop House, her attention so taken by the item in her hand she nearly ran right into the couch. At the last minute she veered around it and plopped down next to Tawni who was engrossed in her fingernails. The blonde looked up slowly, frowning at the broad grin across Sonny's face. "You look happy… I'm worried." She paused. "What have you done?"

Zora looked up from the floor where she was sketching what appeared to be some elaborate plan involving Marshall, a bag of gumballs and a donkey. No one dared ask. No one really wanted any part in any of Zora's plans. "She's been thinking again…" she threw her hands in the air dramatically, "we're doomed!"

Sonny's grin became a sideways frown for just a second before it returned. "No, Lucy sent me a present." Everyone in the room, even the boys who were at the counter caught up in a very messy game of 'cheese wars' (a game with no rules but a whole lot of cheese throwing), looked around for the present, ignoring the item in Sonny's hand. She shook her head and motioned to it and slowly it dawned on them. They all gave it, and Sonny, a blank look. "It's the game you'll never get bored of!"

"It looks like a ball in a cup." Tawni prodded it like it was something that had shrivelled up and died on her dressing room floor. "Yeah, definitely ball in a cup." She pushed it and the ball fell out, hanging off the handle by a piece of string. She pulled her sour look away from it and gave Sonny a 'pity smile'. "I never realised you didn't have electricity back in Wisconsin." She tapped Sonny's shoulder good-naturedly.

Sonny ignored the look, taken in by the ball in a cup. "It was me and Lucy's favourite game. We had this one challenge and we…" she started babbling on before Tawni put a single finger to her lips. Sonny fell silent with a bemused look on her face, her lips still parted mid-word.

"Less talk." Tawni nodded slowly, leading Sonny to follow. "Less talk, yes?" Eventually Sonny nodded too and Tawni removed the finger.

"Anyway, the game you never get bored of!" The grin still plastered on her lips, she started throwing the ball in the air, a running commentary going on describing the elation of getting the ball in and the disappointment of missing once again. After a few seconds of watching, Grady spoke.

"Bored." He stood and left.

Nico followed. "Bored."

"Bored." Zora grabbed her papers and left as well.

"Very bored." Tawni walked straight out the main door, again analysing her nails. Sonny frowned around the room, her eyes wide with disappointment, them the ball moved in her hand and she grinned, returning to her game, the running commentary continuing for the empty room.

A Hard (Awards) Night

Rated: K  
Implied _Channy_

_  
_It's Tween Weekly's Awards Night, the biggest night on the social calendar for tweens. It also means dressing up, red carpet events and lots of free stuff (Nico and Grady particularly like the free stuff!). There's only one problem… the cast of _So Random_ haven't been nominated and, by new cost cuts, are therefore ineligible to attend. For Tawni Hart this is just one blow too far.

Seeing her friend so upset, Sonny tries to bargain Tawni a way into the event. But it's a move that means cosying up to Chad Dylan Cooper. Surprisingly, Chad agrees. He'll take Tawni with him on one condition – Sonny comes as his date.

Will Sonny fake date the enemy again to get her friend the glamour night she so desperately wants?


	2. Part 1: Tweenies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'SWAC'

Part 1: Tweenies

  
Still enthralled in the present, Sonny wandered the halls of the studio aimlessly, subconsciously headed for the set where she guessed the others were rehearsing. She was sure she'd heard them mention something about it back in the Prop House before. Taking the long route so she wouldn't walk into too many people, she found herself walking down the long entrance to the studios, show banners lining the maroon walkway. She grinned at the _So Random_ poster, pointedly ignored the brooding Chad image of the _Mackenzie_ _Falls_ poster and shot the other three a glance, wondering why she'd never actually watched them before. With a shake of her head she looked up and came face to face with Chad, grinning stupidly. She took a step back with a small 'yugh' sound escaping her lips before she realised with a sigh of relief it was just a picture beaming out at her from the front of Tween Weekly magazine. But then the magazine lowered and Sonny found herself looking at the real Chad, minus the stupid grin. He frowned at her softly. "Monroe."

"Chad." She glanced at the magazine. "Admiring more photos of yourself?"

"Hey, I just do what everyone else is doing." Sonny shook her head slowly and he turned the magazine so she could see it. "Actually, the nominations for the Tweenies are in."

"Tweenies?"

Chad gave her a look like she'd just said she'd run over a rabbit. "The Tweenies. The _Tween Weekly TV_ Tween Choice Awards, the most prestigious awards around. It's the biggest event on the social calendar of all important people in Hollywood…" he gave a cheeky grin, "… which, now I think about it, does explain why you don't know it." Sonny rolled her eyes and Chad continued. "Anyone who's anyone is nominated."

"Yeah?" Sonny asked, vaguely recalling her friends mentioning something about _Mackenzie Falls_ beating out _So Random_ the last time the Tween Choice Awards (a bi-annual event) were held. "Everyone?"

"Everyone who matters." Chad grinned, motioning to the pictures scattering the walkway. "_Hoosier Girl_, two nominations. _Teen Gladiators_, three nominations. _Meal or No Meal_, one nomination. _Mackenzie Falls_…" he gave a smug chuckle. "Six, that's right, six nominations. Including Best Actor in a Drama Series. That's me." He grinned proudly, straightening his suit jacket as Sonny sighed and rolled her eyes. "And finally…" Chad stopped in front of the poster of _So Random_. "_So Random_…" his voice raised an octave in a very condescending tone. "Zero!"

"You know, awards aren't everything!" Sonny protested.

Chad laughed loudly as he walked away, Sonny watching him go with a frown as he started to repeat her line in various mocking tones. With a glare after him, she started back to Marshall's office.

*

It had only dawned on Sonny as she walked back to Marshall's office exactly what Chad had said. They weren't nominated, for anything! Absolutely nothing. Steering clear of Marshall's office until she conferred with her friends (it was always safe to assume Chad was lying just to stir up trouble), she returned to the Prop House to find Grady and Nico had returned to watch television. "Do you know what Chad just told me?"

Nico looked up. "Unless he's saying he's packing up and moving to Papua New Guinea, I don't need to know."

"Why would you want to terrorise Papua New Guinea like that man?" Grady double-teamed.

Nico nodded slowly. "I'm so cruel."

"No, he said we weren't nominated for any Tweenies this year." She frowned. "That can't be right can it?"

"It's right. So very, very wrong but unfortunately true." Tawni's voice came from the doorway. "But don't worry, Marshall is on the phone to the officials and he'll be sorting this out."

"So we're not nominated for anything?" Grady asked, clearly not quite getting it yet.

"Well, actually, we're the only nomination for Best Comedy. But they say they won't give an award unless there are four or more nominees." Tawni clarified, a mix of anger and anxiousness spread across her face. She worked for accolades. No awards meant all her hard work was for nothing.

"But we've been nominated for Best Show for the last two years!" Nico spoke up.

Tawni shook her head. "Beaten out to a nomination by first time nominee _Hoosier Girl_."

"How did _Hoosier Girl_ get a nomination? It's a show about nothing!"

"Well there was that recent episode where Amber Lynn's evil twin sister moves to town." Grady put in, staring off into the distance, caught up in his own thoughts.

Tawni gave him a frown. "Anyway, since when has having no clear plot stopped a show from getting a nomination? It's never stopped _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Alright gang, I have some great news and some dreadful, dreadful news." Marshall stepped into the Prop House and everyone turned to look at him. "The good news is that Best Comedy hasn't been forgotten. The producers say they'll be doing a segment for Best Comedy including footage from the winning show and a musical montage. And the even better news is, as the only nominees, we won!"

"_So Random_ got a Tweenie!" Tawni squealed. "This makes everything okay!" Grady and Nico high-fived but Sonny saw past the smile on Marshall's round face.

"And what's the 'dreadful, dreadful news'?"

Marshall's grin dropped. "Well, see, you aren't required to come onstage for the Best Comedy award so well, you haven't been invited."

"WHAT?" A mass question arose from the four teens.

"Yeah, see, cost cutting means they had to limit the numbers. Nominees only. As you've already won Best Comedy and you aren't nominated for anything else, you've been cut." He gave a wry smile. "But you can watch it on TV."

"But the free stuff." Grady whined.

"The girls." Nico added.

"Everybody appreciating Tawni." Tawni mused, referring to herself in the third-person once again.

Sonny just sighed. "This stinks."

*

"This is bad. This is worse than bad. This is up there with spots, bad hair days and outfit repeats." Tawni squealed, sitting at her dressing room mirror. Sonny made a face and Tawni turned. "Not that I've ever suffered any of those, but, you know, in theory." She was so upset by the lack of nominations she didn't even flick her hair as she looked back at herself in the mirror. The pair had returned to their dressing room after Marshall left the Prop House reminding them there would always be next time. Other awards shows. None of this had helped Tawni's heartbroken expression.

"This isn't the end of the world Tawni. There will be other awards nights. There will be other nominations." Sonny started her 'pick-me-up' speech, watching Tawni stand and move to her make-up desk, rummaging through her belongings. "But if we give up now then they'll win! We can have our own fun right here without tho…" Tawni's screech stopped her speech. She looked back at the blonde with a frown. "What is it?"

Tawni held up an empty tube of lipstick. "My Cocoa Mocho Cocoa is no more!" Collapsing onto the couch she buried her head into her cushion, indecipherable screeching and muttering followed. Sonny went to her side and patted her on the shoulder and Tawni slowly turned her head. "Stick a fork in me Sonny, I'm done!"

"No you're not!" Sonny stood, raising a dramatic fist into the air. "You're going to the Tweenies Tawni, even if it means…" she backed to the doorframe and leant against it, struggling to even say what she was about to do, "… making a deal with the devil." Then, turning on her heel, she stalked from the room.


	3. Part 2: Deals With The Devil

_A/N: _Before I start I want to thank everyone who has supported me so far. This is my first Sonny With A Chance story (I only started watching it like three weeks ago!) and I'm trying hard to keep it IC but I'm not sure that's happening too much. If you see anything OOC just tell me. But by name I want to thank: **JediLiz** (who favourited, reviewed, alerted, everything! :) ), **thebloodrose**, **sonnycentral** and **hahahaha** (yes, best name ever!) for their reviews and **Ashalynz** and **WhiteRose6163** for their alerts. You guys rock. Anyway, enough blah, here's Part 2...

-

-

-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny With A Chance

Part 2: Deals With The Devil

"Cchhaaaddd…" Sonny smiled sweetly as she appeared from behind Chad's mirror where he stood making faces. He glanced at her for a second then frowned. "Talented, handsome, star of the best show on TV Chad."

"What do you want?" He gave her a sceptical eyebrow.

"I need a favour."

"You always need a favour." He turned his attention back to the mirror. "Get to the point."

"I want you to take Tawni with you to the _Tween Weekly TV_ Tween Choice Awards." Chad shot her an arched eyebrow and Sonny continued. "Well, see, because you're nominated for so many deserved awards," Chad didn't buy the 'deserved' move but let her keep going anyway. "You'll have your own table, and plus ones, am I right?" She nudged him with a grin. "I'm right aren't I? Yeah? Yeah?" Chad watched her with an amused look on his face. "Yeah?" The smile fell quickly. "No?"

Chad relented. "I'll give Tawni a seat at my table…"

Sonny grinned. "Thank you Chad, I owe you on…"

But Chad held up a finger, cueing silence, and she obliged. He gave a sly smile. "You can pay me back right now. Portlyn's sick and won't be able to make it. I need a date."

Sonny didn't catch on straightaway. "Okay, I'll stoke your ego. 'Oh Chad, I'm sure there's tons of girls that would be happy to go with you'." She finished with a large, fake smile and an over exaggerated nod.

"You're coming with me." It wasn't even a question, just a simple statement from the cocky tween heartthrob.

Sonny stammered for a second before giving her usual head-thrown-back laugh. "Oh yeah, sure, good one Chad." She even went as far as to smack him on the arm, but when the laughter faded away and she noted his stony (if only slightly amused) expression, her grin fell. "You're kidding right?" He shook his head. "Can't we just do the usual? I call you the greatest actor of our generation, you smile and give me what I want?" He shook his head again. "_Mackenzie Falls_ is a much better show than _So Random_?"

"Stating the obvious won't get you out of this either."

"Oh come on!" Sonny threw her hands in the air. She stopped and looked back at him. "And if I say no?"

"No place for Tawni."

"Oh come on!" Sonny repeated the cry and the hand throwing before heaving a heavy sigh. "What has inspired this Chad? Don't tell me you're having a bout of decency and figuring that if Tawni wanted to go to the Tweenies then I would too?"

Chad gave his half-scoff, half-laugh. "Oh gosh no." He withdrew his iPod and handed it to her. She looked at it blankly before he motioned to it. "Go to Videos and then TV Programmes. Find the one with yesterday's date on it."

Sonny scrolled through, putting the earbud into her ear with a frown at Chad. He watched her with his usual taunting smile playing at the corners of his lips. She pressed play and watched the host of _Tween Weekly TV_, Santiago Horaldo, pop up on the screen. "And now, the poll results are in... the one thing that could make Chad Dylan Cooper better looking." Sonny frowned at Chad as he popped his collar. Sonny shook her head and turned her attention back to Santiago's animated expression. "A puppy?" Up popped a photo of Chad and a puppy that looked strangely familiar. Sonny realised it was Cupcake, Chad's $60-an-hour rent-a-puppy from her interview with Tween Weekly. "You all saw the interview with Chad about his love of puppies. Not bad for America's Most Hated Puppy Shover." There followed about 30-seconds of footage of Chad shoving away a large, slobbering dog. Sonny bit back a laugh as Santiago returned to the screen, shaking his head slowly. "That took third place on the poll with 23% of the votes. Very interesting."

Sonny frowned at Chad. "How is this answering my question?" Chad held up a single finger before pointing it back at the iPod. As Sonny's eyes returned to the screen she saw an image of Chad standing and looking particularly proud of himself.

"The second place award goes to 'a personality transplant'." Sonny guffawed loudly, not hearing much more of what Santiago was saying until the laughs slowed. She raised her eyebrows at him mockingly then turned her attention back just in time to catch the last of Santiago's speech. "… let me tell you guys and girls – that was my vote. But unfortunately 'a personality transplant' only took out 30% of the votes." Santiago nodded before holding up a single finger. "But now it's time for number 1 and beating out all ten of the choice you were given, it is…"

Sonny gasped as a picture of herself came up on screen. "What?"

She listened intently as Santiago continued. "Taking out 40% of the vote, you all pretty much agreed that the only thing that will ever make Chad Dylan Cooper look better is _So Random_'s sweetheart miss Sonny Monroe." Sonny shook her head in silence. "When Chad guest starred on So Random recently in a sketch titled 'The Hotti-EMT', you all went crazy and sent me floods of e-mails. Were they on? Was there something more there than just a sketch? You're right boys and girls, the chemistry was amazing. I've seen these two in their natural habitat but ladies, you're in luck, they're what you and I would call 'frenemies', but this didn't stop your votes. So it's official... the best way for Chad Dylan Cooper to look any better would be for him to strap Sonny Monroe to his side. Is Channy the new Brangelina? Stay tuned to _Tween Weekly TV_ to find out more. Reporting for _Tween Weekly TV_... I'm Santiago Horaldo." There the footage ended and, with a shaking hand, Sonny handed back the iPod.

"I don't know what to say."

Chad laughed as he re-pocketed the music player. "The public is always right."

Sonny lowered her eyebrows. "What? The public is wrong! W-R-O-N-G! Wrong!"

Chad shook his head. "The votes say otherwise."

"I was pitted against a puppy and a personality transplant!"

"And a loganberry smoothie, a banana lounge, and an Olsen twin." Sonny screwed up her face in a mix of confusion and disgust. "Oh, I voted. Do you want me to say I voted for us?"

"No!" Sonny exclaimed, her head moving animatedly as she tried to shake the idea from her head. The public really thought there was anything between her and Chad? Even so far as a to make a celebrity couple name? She felt ill.

"Oh good, cos I voted for option D: another Chad Dylan Cooper." He looked to his mirror and blew a kiss to himself.

Sonny gave a silent shudder then returned to the issue at hand. "So you want me to come with you to the Tweenies because _Tween Weekly TV_ says I make you look better?" Chad nodded, still looking at his reflection. Sonny sighed, thinking of Tawni. "Fine."

"Great. Eight o'clock Friday night. I'll meet you here." He didn't look up from the mirror. Fighting back another shudder, Sonny stalked from Stage 2.


	4. Part 3: Sense and Sensibility

**Disclaimer: **I own not SWaC. I own not Demi Lovato's amazing voice. I am in awe. Me wants!

**A/N: **This chapter dedicated to addictedtoSWAC (who is writing the BEST story on right now so go check it out!) and my dumb-as move of the week: drinking sour milk! I'm so brilliant…

-

Part 3: (Fashion) Sense and (Lack of) Sensibility

-

"I have some g… what are you doing?" Sonny stopped in the doorway of the dressing room, watching Tawni cut up photos.

She glanced up. "Just imagining." She held up a magazine photo of a group of women on the Red Carpet at the previous Tweenies. Over the women's faces she'd glued photos of her own face, cut out of photos whose remains were discarded in a pile on the floor.

Sonny blanched before regaining her composure and trying not to look too scared by Tawni's behaviour. "Okay… uh, anyway, I have good news! Put down the scissors and glue Tawni Hart, because you're going to the Tween Choice Awards!"

Tawni squealed so loud Sonny had to block her ears as she walked past her blonde friend to her own side of the dressing room. "How did you manage that?"

"Let's just say I had to beat a puppy." Sonny muttered.

Tawni gaped. "You beat up a puppy?"

Sonny frowned. "No! I said I… oh don't worry about it." She turned back to her desk and turned to the mirror. "Now we just have to work out what to wear."

"I'm going t…" Tawni stopped. "We?" Sonny nodded without looking back at the blonde. "You're coming too?"

Sonny smiled. "Yeah." She looked to Tawni. "You're okay with that right?"

"Of course I am." She lowered an eyebrow. "You're not walking the Red Carpet with me are you?" Sonny guessed despite the issue being long-since resolved, Tawni was still stewing about the whole Sharona, same dress comparison thing.

"No, I have to go as…" she struggled to force the words out. "As Chad's date."

Tawni didn't look fazed at all by the news. "Oh, okay then."

Sonny frowned. "Couldn't you at least pretend to feel bad for me?"

Tawni smiled. "I'm sorry Sonny…" Sonny felt a little better, "but can we do this later? I have to go buy a new dress!" Sonny fell back into silent despair. "Yay, I'm going to the Tweenies!" Tawni Hart flounced from the room.

"I guess I'm getting Fro-Yo alone then?" Then, with a shake of her head, Sonny left the dressing room bound for the commissary.

*

"Robbed again by 'but Chloe I love you'." Nico muttered, pulling a dramatic pose and doing a scarily good impersonation of Chad in Mackenzie-mode.

"'I love you too Mackenzie, but it can't be.'" Grady put on a high voice, taking Nico's hand in his own dramatic pose.

Zora watched on from the bottom of the stairs, frowning at them in a mix of confusion and disgust. Nico sighed. "'It can't be, we're too differe…'" he stopped at the sight of Zora. "Oh, didn't see you there."

Zora nodded. "I guessed." She trudged past him to the couch where Grady had taken a seat and was flicking through the television channels. She took the remote off him and turned it off. "Enough whinging, we need to do something about it."

"What can we do? _Mackenzie Falls_ is sure to win Best Show. They always win Best Show." Grady said, spitting out the word 'always' with the venom it deserved.

Nico looked up from the fridge where he was burrowing around for something to drink. "He's right. They'll win. Then Cooper will stand there with his Tweenie boasting again." He fished out a bottle of milk. He held the glass bottle up like an award. "'Greatest show of our generation… all of our adoring fans… blah blah blah'. I can't take another ego trip." Nico screwed off the lid of the milk and turned his attention to it with distaste still etched on his face.

"I've got it! We'll sabotage the Tweenie!" Zora yelled triumphantly. Nico spat out the milk, spraying the counter in front of him. Zora frowned. "Was it really that shocking?"

"No, the milk's sour." Nico muttered, scraping his tongue with the back of his hand. "Oh man, it feels like I just chewed on a rug."

"Nico's inabilities to read aside, what to you reckon? If we can't have the Tweenie for Best Award then… well… well, _Mackenzie Falls_ certainly isn't having it!" Zora resumed her seat.

"I like it, but how do we get in? We haven't been invited." Grady wondered aloud.

Zora just rubbed her chin mischievously. "Trust me, I've got a plan."

*

Sonny walked into the cafeteria wishing for nothing more than strawberry Fro-Yo, peace and to avoid thinking about going as Chad's date to the Tweenies. She could see it now. Flashing cameras, Chad looking smug, people calling out to her 'Sonny, have you fallen into the Cooper spell?' and despite all her pleas of 'no, no way, never going to happen' they all want the same thing. Sonny covering her eyes as the flash of cameras gets too bright. The echoes of screaming girls in the distance as they (and they alone) find joy in the sight of Chad Dylan Cooper. Another camera and question. 'Did you fall for the Hollywood bad boy?' Wait, that voice sounded like Santiago Horaldo. Not that she can see him through the flashing cameras. 'No, no he's a conceited jerk!' She finds her protests go unnoticed as press continues in for the kill. She covers her eyes and waits for it to end.

Sonny uncovered her eyes to find herself still in the commissary, the flashing lights gone and the entire room looking at her like she'd just gone mad. "Wow, bright, good cleaning job eh?" She gave her winning smile that fell as people continued looking at her strangely. "I guess I'm appreciating it alone then." She hurried to the Fro-Yo machine where she found Chad standing, caught up in his phone, a look of sheer horror etched across his face. "Oh no, someone didn't just call you vain did they? Because if so, they're right."

Chad looked at her blankly. "New poll out on _Tween Weekly TV_'s website: the favourite Fro-Yo flavour for this year is 'boysenberry'." Sonny shrugged silently, not getting it. The Fro-Yo machine had boysenberry. She liked it. Not as much as strawberry, but still… "But I don't like boysenberry!"

"Then don't eat it." Sonny knew she looked confused but that was exactly how she felt. Surely that was pretty obvious?

"But it's the most popular!" Chad almost whined and Sonny gave up trying to understand. She took the phone from him and read the list. Strawberry was third favourite. Cool! Chocolate was second and she knew Chad loved chocolate.

"Your favourite is second, so what's so wrong with chocolate?"

"Chocolate is fine if you want to be a runner-up like 'Chuckle City', but for those of us who want to be big…"

After he'd insulted her show (again), Sonny decided she'd had enough and held up a hand. "Your problem Chad, I just came for Fro-Yo. Strawberry. Number three!" She held up three fingers as she pushed ahead of him in the line and filled up her cup with the strawberry yoghurt. When she was done she found Chad still agonising over the phone. "Is there a vote for favourite anything else?"

"Favourite fruit: apples."

"Great!" Sonny grabbed an apple and put it in his hand. "Problem solved." Then, sticking a spoon into her yoghurt, Sonny left Chad and his polls behind.


	5. Part 4: Flash Flash Clash Clash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Still working on owning Gnomie though. Aww Gnomie, so cute.

**A/N: **Okay, time to get back to this. Expect some fast updates from here on in because I plan to push this all out quick before I forget it again. New chapter of my _100 Chapter Channy Challenge_ coming up soon as well. Yay!

Part 4: Flash, Flash, Clash, Clash

  
Tawni flounced into the dressing room fully-dressed for the night five minutes earlier than she needed to be as Sonny sat at the dressing room vanity applying the last of her mascara. Sporting only her old trackies and a faded blue shirt, her blue halter hanging up nearby, she didn't look anywhere near ready. But Tawni didn't notice. "Oh, we're supposed to dress up, didn't you get the memo?"

Sonny rolled her eyes and caught Tawni's reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a rather extravagant coral pink dress held above the knees by just a little too much taffeta. It looked more like a tutu than a dress, but she pulled it off in a way only Tawni Hart could. "I'm not dressed yet, I'm finishing my make-up first," Sonny muttered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Tawni seemed to have missed THAT memo. "My dress is over there."

Tawni glanced at the blue dress, her eyes giving away she was assessing who would look better. After deciding she would, she gave Sonny a smile. "Very nice." She pulled her phone from a small pink clutch. "You should get dressed, the show starts in 30 minutes and we still have the Red Carpet to grace. If the paparazzi don't get a photo of Tawni Hart their life will be meaningless." She flipped her hair for good measure.

Sonny stood and grabbed the dress. "Be out in a minute."

They needn't have hurried. By the time they got to Stage 2 they found the cast of Mackenzie Falls waiting and looking a little worried, like a lost flock of sheep, aimless without their precious three-named leader. Portlyn glared at Sonny as she realised they were wearing the exact same colour – Periwinkle Blue. Sonny ignored her and strode past them to Chad's dressing room where the door was closed and the thump, thump of music was coming from the other side. She knocked twice but without an answer she took her chance and pushed it open. Chad stood, thankfully fully dressed, pulling faces in the mirror. "What the hell are you doing?"

Chad didn't seem fazed at all. "Just practicing my face for when I win Best Actor, again."

"It may hurt you to hear this but I have to say it – you haven't won yet."

He shrugged. "A mere formality."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Some people would be content with a nomination and then hope from there."

"Like So Random! you mean?"

Sonny's eyes narrowed. "For your information, we have already won, Best Comedy."

Chad actually snorted. "Yeah, like that's a real category." Sonny growled. "Oh come on, you were uncontested." He wiped something off his shoulder that Sonny couldn't see. Likely a chip. "Unlike myself. I am up against Zac Efron and a Jonas."

"A Jonas?" Sonny snickered, not surprised Chad didn't even know who his competition were. It was likely he read 'Chad Dylan Cooper' and stopped reading right there.

Chad waved a hand dismissively. "They all look the same to me." He turned and looked at her. "You're wearing the same colour as Portlyn. She's not going to be happy."

Sonny crossed her arms. "You told me she was sick and that was why you needed me."

Chad grinned. "Yeah, I lied, so sue me." Then, pulling on his suit jacket, he motioned to the door. "Ladies first."

"Wow looks and gallantry, no wonder the women of America love you Chad."

"I know." He didn't note the sarcasm.

"So, are you driving because if you haven't noticed your small army of hangers on won't all fit in the car."

Chad chuckled. "Oh Sonny, so young, so new." He tapped her cheek like he was petting a child. Sonny just glared. "The Tweenies are held in studio 6's auditorium right here on the lot. We're walking!"

"Walking? All that way? I thought for sure you'd have a chauffeur-driven golf buggy."

"Well doesn't someone have their sarcasm face on tonight?" Chad grinned. "You're so cute when you're fighting your overwhelming love for me." As they reached the others he turned away, leaving Sonny to fume in silence. "Now you lot," he addressed the rest of Mackenzie Falls, "Best Show is ours, again. But if any of you attempt to take the mic off me this year you'll be out if here, got that? Save your 'thank you mum' moments for the interviews later in the week." They nodded. "Okay, go," he ushered them from the studio, standing back and watching them go with a look like a proud father. Tawni and Sonny stayed behind, watching with a mix of confusion and disbelief. He just looked up. "Wait a few minutes. I am not walking the Red Carpet with those interchangeables."

"Oh my gosh, you're a jerk!" Sonny gaped. Chad just grinned.

*

"Tawni Hart never gets tired of this," Tawni squealed as they reached the Red Carpet and she took one purposeful step upon it, waving to the cameras. One interviewer pulled her aside for a talk, leaving Sonny with Chad.

"Okay, we're here, they've taken photos, am I free yet?"

Chad shook his head, still grinning and posing for the cameras. "A lot rests on this Sonny, this walk. You know most tweens and teens simply tune in for this. Turn off once it's over." He nodded as if Sonny had said anything. She hadn't. "No, it's true. 90% of those probably turn off once I've gone inside (Sonny rolled her eyes at this) but that's irrelevant, point is this is important. Even more so this year because _Tween Weekly TV_ has opened it up to their viewers to send in and vote on polls." He nodded again despite Sonny staying mute. "That's right, you and I can make votes for the tweens to vote for. I've already sent in one – 'how awesome does Chad Dylan Cooper look on the Red Carpet? A: So awesome B: Dreamy C: I die without my daily dose of Mackenzie Falls and D: Who's the lucky but unfortunate-looking girl with him?'"

Sonny growled. "If this didn't mean so much to Tawni I'd walk away right now." She paused. "No, hold that, I'd strangle you with your neck tie then walk away!"

Chad grabbed her wrist. "Now, come here and talk with this interviewer about our fantastic new friendship and how great a person I am."

"No!"

Chad frowned. "Do I have to remind you that you're only here to make me look better?"

Sonny forced herself not to roll her eyes again. "Oh Chad, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"So you're doing it?"

"I'd rather poke my eyes out with a stick."

Chad chuckled. "Then start poking." He turned to a new voice. "Yeah, yeah Sonny and I are great friends. She was just saying the other day that she can't believe how lucky she is to know me." He laughed at the interviewer's reply then struck a pose for his cameraman as Sonny took a step back. "No no, come here." Chad pulled her back to his side. "Just remember the deal."

Sonny gave her dry grin as they reached the entrance to the auditorium, soon free of the Red Carpet insanity. "I remember." She turned him to face her. "And remember this: watch," she lifted her hands and pointed to her eyes, annunciating each word slowly, "your" she pointed to him, "back" she thumbed over her shoulders, "Cooper." Then she repeated all three moves quickly. "Watch your back!"

Chad copied them lamely. "Watch my back indeed." He touched it proudly. "Even if it is the best back in Holl..." he paused and withdrew his phone. "New poll time. 'Best back in Hollywood?'" He wandered off, typing in the poll. Sonny just followed him into the bustling auditorium with a sigh. It was going to be a very, very long night.


End file.
